


I can't believe I let you talk me into this

by Scarletlovesme



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletlovesme/pseuds/Scarletlovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Prompt from Tumblr. A LoLu oneshot fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't believe I let you talk me into this

“I can’t believe you talked me into this”  
“Come on it’ll be fun”   
“No, the only person who’ll be getting enjoyment out of this is you!”  
“Just relax and enjoy the ride my love” he purred.  
Lucy frown at her boyfriend. In all the years that they’ve been together there was one thing she knew he enjoyed best and that was torturing her in any way possible. And even though sometimes the torturing can be quite…. pleasurable, right now wasn’t one of those moments.  
“It’s only a Roller Coaster Lucy” Loke said.  
“It’s JUST a Roller Coaster???!! Try metal death trap!” Lucy half shouted at her boyfriend.  
Loke chuckled at his obvious terrified girlfriend ridiculous claim. This was one of the fastest and most insane roller coaster in all of Fiore, but it’s also one of the safest ones. No way would Loke every talk his beloved into riding it with him if it wasn’t.  
“You know, it’s crap like this that makes me believe you really are a sadist”   
Loke smirked “Only when it comes to my precious princess”  
“Yeah, well if I’m your “precious princess” than why did you talk me into this?”  
“Because I love experiencing new things with you my darling”  
“You’re a liar and sadistic lion”  
Loke burst with laughter. He wouldn’t lie he loved watching Lucy get all worked up like this. He thinks she’s irresistibly adorable when Lucy got like this. All flushed and cutest frown spread across her face, it was one of Loke’s favorite Lucy faces.  
“I’ll make a deal with you” Loke said as he took Lucy’s hand gently in his.  
“When the ride over we’ll do anything you want for the rest of the day; I’ll even ride those dreadful water rides with you that love so much”  
“Really” Lucy asked fully knowing how much Loke hates to get wet?  
Bringing her hand closer to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand “For you, I’ll do anything”  
Frowning in displacement Lucy agreed “You better keep your promise!”  
“Of course, a knight never goes back on his word”  
Before Lucy could respond to his sarcastic response. The roller coaster jerked forward and slowly began its climb up the metal hill.  
“Oh my Mavis” Lucy said gulping back the huge lump in her throat.  
“Just relax Lucy and have fun!”  
“Easy for you to say” Lucy said glaring at him. “You not the one who’s terrified of-“   
The rest of Lucy sentence was lost and then replace with the sound of her screaming his name and Loke laughter.


End file.
